


Tell me it's true

by valesweetdreams



Series: My own MotoGP 1k writing challenge [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alex and Luca being idiots, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, my own 1k writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Alex and Luca never thought a sweater could make them reveal their feelings
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: My own MotoGP 1k writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Tell me it's true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts).



Another day that finishes the exact same way as always. Alex should already know that Marc’s victory celebration will finish with him locking himself in the motorhome or the hotel room with Valentino to fuck. Tonight was the same thing and he found himself walking in the desert paddock after Marc went straight to Valentino’s motorhome, leaving their own motorhome only to him and his thoughts.

He had a good race himself, but it was not what was worrying him the most. He was thinking about his life when he heard someone swearing, he got closer and saw the last person he imagined being alone in the paddock: Luca. He knows his brother is with  _ his _ brother, doing something that he refuses to imagine, but he has plenty of friends, all the other Academy riders are his friends, he’s always surrounded by people. He got closer and Luca smiled when he looked up to see him. 

“Uh, they started soon, didn’t they?” Alex doesn’t even have to think to know about who he is talking about.

“Yeah, already kicked me off” He laughs, a little embarrassed. He realizes that Luca is smoking, a thing that he knows both his mother and brother will disapprove, but he admires the boldness. But he also realizes that he has only a VR46 shirt, it’s the middle of the night and it’s bloody freezing. “Are you ok?” he asks, only to make sure.

“Yeah, why?”

“You look cold”

Luca shrugs, but doesn’t deny. So Alex has a thought. He turned around and took off his sweater, he returned to the Italian. “Here, I can’t lose a competitor because he died of hypothermia”

At first Luca denied. “But what about you?”

“I have a long sleeve, and I’m almost in my motorhome,” he gives Luca a warm smile to help convince him. It apparently worked, because the other rider took the sweater.

“Thank you, Alex,” he smiles back, feeling much better now.

“You can give it back to me next race, see you,” he turns to leave after he sees that Luca nodded. Two weeks is a long time.

\----------

Weekends without racing are boring. This is the only thing Luca is certain. The Saturday Ranch race is fun, but nothing compares to the adrenaline of a grand prix. That’s why he finds himself bored, picking up the sweater Alex lent to him last Sunday. He had forgotten about it until he heard Vale talking to Marc and he found it in his gp suitcase. He took it off to take a look, he knows he shouldn’t do it, but all the memories about what happened last weekend and having no idea why Alex chose to lend him a piece of clothing, makes him remember that he, maybe, no, for certain, has a crush on the Spanish.

He knows he shouldn’t have, after all their brothers are dating, it’s weird, but also because probably Alex has someone, how could he not have? He puts himself together and, while putting the sweater back on the suitcase, he can’t forget to give it back to him next week, he realizes that there’s something in the pocket, and it’s Alex’s iPod.

God, he should be looking for it. Luca thinks about asking Vale for his number, but it’s a temptation, as it is having the iPod in his hands. He knows he shouldn’t, but the curiosity takes the best of him and he turns it on, just to know what kind of songs he listens to before the races. It’s not cheating, isn’t it?

But what he finds out almost makes him faint. There it is, the most played playlist is the one with his name. It could be another Luca, but he knows he is the only Luca Marini that Alex knows. It could also be a playlist because of their rivalry, or something else, but it’s not because the first song in Forbidden Love, by Madonna.

God, why is this happening to him? And how will he confront the Spaniard? He likes him back, he can’t not use this information, he can, at least, confess his own feelings.

He can’t believe that Alex likes him back.

\----------

When the moment arrived and Luca found himself in Marquez's motorhome all the speeches he prepared in the shower and in the airplane were forgotten, he could only show the iPod and the sweater and say “you forgot it”.

Alex gives him a nervous laugh and says “thank god, I thought I had lost it”, and takes the two objects from Luca’s hands.

In this moment he wished he had told Valentino about his crush on Alex and the, apparently, crush Alex has on him too, this way he could at least have a second opinion.

After a long moment of silence, Luca is the first one to break it.

“Is it true, Alex?”

The Spaniard doesn’t answer, he looks everywhere but to Luca and the Italian has a hard time figuring out what he is thinking.

“Tell me it’s true…” he begs, he has no idea why he is begging, he should say that he likes Alex for years now, probably since they met, that that night, two weeks ago, he was outside because he had so much going on, thinking about his unrequited love.

“Yes…” 

And if Alex wants to say something else, Luca doesn’t let him, because in half a second he is jumping on the other man, kissing him. It is a kiss that is soon returned, it is a kiss that he’s been imagining and wanting for a long, long time. He loves the fact that Alex is tall too, it makes everything easier. They stop the kiss to breathe and look at each other's eyes, it says everything they’ve been wanting to say, all of the feelings they kept for years.

Both of them never imagined how an act without thinking, a forgotten iPod and Luca being curious could finally make them confess their feelings.


End file.
